edfandomcom-20200215-history
Too Smart for His Own Ed
"Too Smart for His Own Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 5 and the 111th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed wins the spelling bee after a slip of the tongue from Double D. This in turn makes Ed the new brainiac and leaves Edd completely sad and unwanted from his peers. Plot It's the Eighth Annual Spelling Bee at Peach Creek Jr. High and Edd is feeling very confident that he will, once again, win the competition. After all, his opponents consist of the silent Plank, the nervous Rolf, and Ed. Before the spelling bee started Kevin and Eddy decided to make a bet to see who would win. Kevin bet on Edd while Eddy bet on Ed. Edd had everything going smoothly during the Spelling Bee. Advantages such as Plank running out of time with Jonny calling Nazz a "wood hater" and Rolf resigning himself from the Spelling Bee seemed to make the contest a sure fire win for him. He had the moment to claim victory, until one flaw happened in front of the audiences, misspelling "gravy" because he spelled it with an "i" instead of a "y" at the end, soon Ed took the position of claiming victory and it is bitter defeat to Edd. Kevin pays up Eddy and he yells at Edd angrily for making him lose. Later, Jonny then tries to trap Nazz with a banana under the cardboard box. His plan failed and proceeded to call her a "wood hater". Meanwhile, Edd could only watch in wide-eyed shock as his friend is awarded the prize. Edd couldn't undo the error he's made, misspelling "gravy". Now, he has to live through his life without that ribbon with a cold empty slot on his wall of Spelling Bee awards. After the events of the Spelling Bee, the kids now turn to Ed for his intelligence for academic assistance instead of Edd. Seeing this gives Eddy an idea to start up a scam to help the needs of the kids, by making them pay to use Ed's services of course. Thus "Egghead Ed" is born. Eddy even takes advantage of his friends by ripping them off too, using Egghead Ed to earn cash by charging a quarter per question. Edd hides because he thinks he couldn't spell "gravy". Edd knows how to spell "gravy", but that mistake doesn't make everything the same when seeing the scam unfold. Fortunately, he believes his Mother's edible tuna salad would help him cheer up from his defeat. Things start to go downhill for the Egghead Ed scam, the kids angrily confront Ed & Eddy. because they all got failing grades due to Ed's lack of intelligence. They then beat up Egghead Ed and Eddy while receiving refunds in the process. As a result of the Egghead Ed failure, order is restored, school is out for the day, and Egghead Ed is no more. Edd is back to being the smart kid on campus. As for Eddy, he runs off to try to reclaim his money back from the kids. Edd then congratulates Ed for his victory at the spelling bee and Ed takes Edd to his house for cookies and mayonnaise. Nazz is then shown to have fallen into a hole dug by Jonny in an attempt to exact revenge against her. After getting out Nazz out, Jonny forgives Nazz for what happened at the spelling bee. However after being rejected to hold hands with Nazz, Jonny later complained that "she hates bald kids too." Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': to spell 'watch' while feeling tired "W … O … T … H. Wrist clock!" Jimmy: "I can't feel my toes anymore, Rolf. We've been practicing for hours!" Rolf: Jimmy by the neck and Edd by the shirt "What prayer does Rolf have against this, this, too smart for his hat Ed boy?!" ---- *'Edd': in horror as Eddy tears up a dictionary "What are you doing to that poor defenseless dictionary?" Eddy: "What's it look like? Ed's cramming for the spelling bee! Feeling smarter, Ed?" stuffs Ed's ear with more ripped pages from the dictionary Ed: "What?" ---- *'Edd' that Eddy expects him to cheat and lose the spelling bee on purpose: "Surely you jest, Eddy! How could you ask me to disengage the rules of literacy? To squander the values of scholastic tradition? To spit upon the very foundations of what our language is built on?" ---- *'Rolf': and nervous while whispering into the microphone "Rolf's mind goes blank." heavily "Colonial." heavy breathing for a few moments, finally an outburst "POPPYCOCK! Curse this monkey ritual of English words!" over the microphone, then the sound of one person clapping and runs off the stage "Thank you, Nana!" ---- *'Ed': "Oh, oh, I know! I saw it in a movie once. on the stage floor Ectoplasm. E-C-T-O-P-L-A-S-M. Ectoplasm." [this brings good to Eddy while concern to his opponent, Edd] ---- *'Edd': "Gravy. G-R-A-V-I. NO, Y! Y is what I meant to say..." Nazz: "Oh... dude, you know the rules. Over to you, Ed. Can you spell 'gravy'?" walks over to the microphone and moves Edd aside Ed: "Gravy. G-R-A-V-Y. Gravy. Yum." applause Nazz: Ed a ribbon "This year's winner of the Peach Creek spelling bee is Ed!" goes off as Ed waves to the audience taking his picture of victory ---- *'Ed': to solve Jimmy's 'if X is Y what is P' equation "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Yes, well, 2P or not 2P, that is the question!" ---- *'Ed': "May I aid you? As I am a good speller. See?" "pull" while pointing each letter backwards "P-U-L-L. Pull." D walks into the cafeteria and Eddy stops Double D Eddy: "Egghead Ed helped you, cough up a quarter." Edd: sighs "I reminisce on those days when it was my intellect you exploited for your own monetary gain, Eddy. Alas, they're just bittersweet memories now." Eddy: "Yeah, yeah. Just let me see the cash, Hamlet." ---- *'Ed': on and squashes a tomato "Bread sticks hurt my gums." D giggles and Eddy hits Ed on the head angrily ---- *'Ed': carrying Edd away "Cookies at my house, Double D! With lots of mayonnaise!" Trivia/Goofs *Eddy has a book in his locker on how to be rich. It was also seen in "Smile for the Ed." *See Edd's Spelling Bee Preparation for Advanced Spellers book by B. Jim? B. Jim is of course AKA storyboard director "Big" Jim Miller. *Adults are shown in the audience as silhouettes. *Jimmy's Algebra for Wee Ones is by Daniel Sioui. Daniel Sioui is the show's producer. *See the notice board asking for Volunteer Year Book Club - ask Nurse Prowse? Ceile Prowse is the show's design coordinator. *Again on the board Mr. Toomey (the show's props & character designer) is in charge of the storytelling competition. *This is the fourth time Rolf used the word "poppycock" to describe insanity or foolishness. The first time was in the episode "Will Work for Ed", the second time was in the episode "See No Ed" and the third time was in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *Ed helped Jimmy on his homework which had the question: "What does happy mean?" Ed wrote "Popeye the Sailor" as the answer, referring to the character that is a sailor who eats spinach for muscles. *When we see the front of the kids F-graded papers that they are holding, the kids' faces are dark. *'Running Gag:' Jonny attempting to get revenge on Nazz because she claimed that Plank ran out of time on his turn in the spelling bee. *This is the first time Ed won a contest, the second is in the episode "All Eds Are Off". *Edd has ribbons from the previous seven Peach Creek Jr. High Spelling Bees and one blank space, which suggests that the school has eight grades. *Jonny and the Kankers were the only people that did not need "Egghead Ed's" help. *All the characters appeared in this episode, but the Kankers did not even talk in this episode yet made a small brief appearance in this episode. *Each of the kids have their own handwriting, as shown on their papers. *When Ed was helping Jimmy out on an algebra problem, he said "2P or not 2P, that is the question". He's referencing William Shakespeare's phrase "To be or not to be? That is the question.". **To add to that, Eddy called Edd Hamlet during his lament of not being the one people could rely on anymore. *Apparently, Rolf can't spell words of even the simplest vocabulary such as "watch". *Each of the spelling bee's contestants were given words that referenced to them. Edd's word "cerebral" referred to his own brain. Plank's word "deciduous" is a reference to hard wood trees, such as oak trees. Rolf's word "colonial" refers to his "colonial" heritage. Ed's word "ectoplasm" suggests his knowledge of horror movies, and "gravy" is one of his obsessions. Gallery Ed_BadStudying.jpg|"I feel smarter, Eddy!" Egghead Ed.jpg|Egghead Ed looking all... nerdy The inhumanity.jpg|Ed has won the Spelling Bee and shame has found Double D Rolf are you OK?.jpg|Rolf is EXTREMELY nervous for the spelling bee. Captureasdf.PNG|"Curse this monkey ritual of English words!" Captureqaegfetheththjtz.PNG|"In your dreams!" rturtzj.PNG|Only one ribbon missing. Wristwatch!.jpg|W, O, T, H... wrist clock! Video sDFkxEj_TGE Category:Episodes Category:Season 5